To Love for Life
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: Discontinued Prequel to Parent Problems. Mai's a new girl at school, who will do anything to get kicks. But will she soften up and change because of Joey? JoeyXMai
1. Her

To Love for Life  
  
Authoress's Note: Yeah, I think that you readers are going to kill me for posting a new story when 2 of them aren't finished. So sorry, but I need to take a break from writing the same story. I SWEAR that I will finish those two, cause there ARE some people who like them, especially Parent Problems.  
  
OK, to get to my point. This is a prequel to Parent Problems. Okay. Joey and the gang are really good friends, and they meet a new girl at school, Mai. Mai's really tough and cold on the outside. Is it possible for someone like Joey to break though her barriers and give her comfort?  
  
I've said it before, and I'll say it again. If you don't like the fic, don't go insane and start screaming at me. Got it? Got it. I'll take the actual advice, but not the ones screaming at me in ALL CAPS. OK? OK.  
  
OK, enough talk from me. On with the fic!  
  
And something else, this whole fic is told through Joey's POV. OK?  
  
Chapter 1: Her  
  
I woke up this morning, thinking it would be an ordinary day. Breakfast in my tiny apartment, walking with Yuge and Tristian to school, coming home, homework, and all of that junk.  
  
Well, I was sorta right. Everything was the same up until the second that the 1st period bell rang. Mrs. Kim, my 1st period teacher, wasn't sitting in her desk the second the bell rang. That was strange. Mrs. Kim's always complaining about how other people, especially me, are late.  
  
Mrs. Kim broke my daydream by walking in with a new girl. Girl is a weak description. Something like goddess would be more like it. She was beautiful, with golden blonde locks, and the dreamiest violet eyes. And-  
  
"Everyone, this is Mai Valentine. She just moved here from Nagasaki, with a wealthy family." Mrs. Kim just HAD to break another one of my daydreams. "Mai, would you like to tell us something about yourself?  
  
Mai shook her head. Mrs. Kim said, "Well, pick a desk. We'll start class once you find a seat."  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She caught me, plus the rest of the guys staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at us. Most of us backed off, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. After she glared at me, I came back down to earth and stopped staring.  
  
All through today, I couldn't stop thinking about her. So many guys wanted her. everyone from jocks to the nerds thought of her as beautiful and gorgeous. She was in every single one of my classes, and even in my lunch period. All of the popular girls wanted to be here friend, but she blew them off and sat by herself. I desperately wanted to go over to her, talk to her, and be here friend. maybe even more. But after seeing many bad attempts from over guys, I decided not to.  
  
After school, I saw her walking home by herself, with Seto Kaiba following her. Why was he following her? She was yelling at her parents on her cell phone, and yet Kaiba was still following her.  
  
"What do you think of her?" I asked Tristain and Yugi, who just HAPPENED to be next to me.  
  
"She's a bitch. Why do you ask? Do you think that she's hot or something?"  
  
I guess that Tristian was right. Maybe I should back off from her. I looked over at her again, and I just happened to here her conversation with Kaiba.  
  
"You don't have to follow me!" Geez. she was a bitch, but it WAS funny to see her screaming at Kaiba.  
  
"But your mother told me to!"  
  
"My mom doesn't know anything! She just doesn't want any other stupid guys hanging around me! And I'd rather have them following me than you! Get away from me!" She pushed him away. "And I know that you are just doing this to have an excuse to get closer to me, you jerk!"  
  
She ran off, leaving Kaiba in the dust. I was starting to crack up. Kaiba totally deserved that!  
  
"What are you laughing at, Mutt?"  
  
"You. her. she just totally ditched you!" I had to hold my stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
"Do you think that you could get closer to her than me? That's really funny!"  
  
I stopped laughing. "Why do you care about how close she gets to me?"  
  
"She's mine, and you're staying away from her!"  
  
"It didn't look like she likes you too much!"  
  
"Do you think that she'll like you better? I'll bet you 50 bucks that she'll get closer to me before she does to you!"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Get her to kiss you before I get her to."  
  
"Joey, don't do it! It's not worth it over a girl!" I could hear Yugi telling me to not gamble, but this was too good of a deal to pass up!  
  
"Fine!" And we shook on it.  
  
Chappie over! So, how'd you like it? God, Mai is cruel. Tell me what you think of it, and I'll promise that I'll have another Chapter of Parent Problems up, okay? 


	2. Trying

To Love for Life  
  
Authoress' note: Where are all the reviews? *Ducks from flying tomatoes* Okay. I miss reviews. Are you guys mad at me for starting a new story? God, I hope not. Okay, enough talk from me, no lecture, just a disclaimer and no torturing Joey!  
  
To Keiko Matsuura: I'll keep checking your profile for updates! BTW, I like the story! Hope that you like this chapter! I like your new one, too! Even though I think that the rating needs to be changed to R.  
  
To Mai Wheeler: YAY! You like my fics! And I'm waiting for you to write a new one. LOL! No pressure, but I have an obsession for putting Joey and Mai together. And for some reason, the dub anime is rated G, so they can't put anything more than hints! Darn... and ever since I've been watching it I've been hoping for them to concentrate more on Joey/Mai.  
  
To Hope for love: Thanks for reviewing! And you got your new chapter of Parent Problems. And with my dilemma on that. uh. I'll tell you 'bout it in that next chapter. (BTW, Mai/Seto also makes me barf. Join the club)  
  
To Mell Minanoto: Yup. It was a bet. And your not assuming, cause it was. LOL! Thanks for reviewing. Well, sorry for taking so long to update. Maybe not to you, but to me it seemed like a long time! Lol!  
  
Artemisia: *sniff* No torturing Joey?  
  
DD: Go back to your soul room, Yami. Unless you'll do the disclaimer. *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Artemisia: Fine. DayDreamerz (aka DD) Does not own YuGiOh. She doesn't own me, either. I'm not even real.  
  
DD: *rolls eyes* That's the last time you'll do the disclaimer, Artemisia. Now go back to your soulroom before I make you eat spinach.  
  
Artemisia: EWWW!!!! *Dashes back to soulroom*  
  
DD: Okey, next Chappie!  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 2: Trying  
  
When I woke up the next morning. I thought about that bet that I made with Kaiba yesterday. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, didn't it? I didn't want Kaiba to get his filthy rich hands on her! No matter what he thinks, he is NOT going to win that bet. I'm going to!  
  
I walked to school with Yuge and Tristian as usual, until I saw Mai coming up the street. There's my chance! I walked up to her.  
  
"Hi! You're Mai, right?" As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it. I saw how much of a jerk she was to Kaiba, so imagine what she'll do to me!  
  
"Yeah. So? I saw you staring yesterday. Hasn't your mother told you that staring is rude?" She laughed, high and mockingly.  
  
I was quiet then, because I don't like to think of the time that my mom ditched and left me with my father. She thought that I'd turn out just like him, but I wasn't. Instead, I sent him to jail for beating up on me.  
  
She took advantage of my quietness then, because she walked away, just like she did to Kaiba yesterday. I caught back up with Yugi and Tristian.  
  
"Why did you even bother to make a bet with Kaiba? You know that you're going to lose!" Yugi was knocking some sense into me.  
  
"This is the one thing that I'm NOT going to lose to Kaiba."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't exactly see 10 million girls drooling over you every day." Tristian just HAD to say that, didn't he?  
  
"Alright, that's it!" I was furious. Sure, I wasn't as popular with girls as Kaiba, but shouldn't I get a chance?  
  
I walked ahead of them then. This was just too much for me.  
  
When I got to school, I saw Mai messing with a guy's mind. That seems so much like her. Running out on me, and now playing tricks on a guy that she doesn't even know.  
  
I didn't want to try my chance with her again, but my thoughts weren't enough to stop me from going up to her.  
  
"Hi, Joey!" She greeted me with a friendly, but fake smile.  
  
"Hi. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."  
  
She shushed me, and then giggled. What was her plan THIS time? She pulled her arms around my neck with a surprisingly strong grip, and then gave me a huge kiss, right in front of everyone. I didn't know what she was doing, until I realized that the guy she was messing with was right in front of her. So that was her plan! Geez.. Why does she do that? I knew that Kaiba was standing somewhere around there, and I HOPE that he saw that I had a better chance with her than he ever will.  
  
She broke the kiss, and then the bell rang. I followed her. I could tell that she had a smug grin on her face from telling off that guy. That guy, on the other hand, was furiously mad.  
  
I was puzzled. Mai was so unpredictable. Maybe I should ask her at lunch.  
  
***********  
  
During lunch, the same thing happened as yesterday, except not as many people came up to her, seeing the incident this morning. I waited until most of the people were gone, and I approached her.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about this morning. Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
She laughed. "Joey, don't flatter yourself. It's for my own personal amusement."  
  
Kaiba came then, and pushed me out of the way. He offered her roses. She laughed and spat at him.  
  
I laughed, seeing how she rejected him for the second time. Kaiba growled, and left.  
  
"Pathetic. Both of you." I heard her mutter that as I left.  
  
************  
  
After School, I saw her again. And there was Kaiba, trying to get her attention. He would do anything to get a girl to notice him! And usually he didn't have to do anything.  
  
"Kaiba, stop stalking me!"  
  
"Your mother told me to watch over you."  
  
"My mother knows nothing!"  
  
"Do we have to go over this again?"  
  
"What do you mean, go over this again?"  
  
"Why do you say I'm stalking you?"  
  
"Cause you are! And I'll thank you for letting me go home without the third degree!"  
  
She ran off, and but Kaiba caught her.  
  
"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."  
  
"EWW!!!!! Get off of me, you monster!"  
  
"I'm trying to show a certain deranged mutt something."  
  
"What are you talking about, deranged mutt?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler, now stop squirming!"  
  
"You'll never get me!"  
  
She caught Kaiba off guard, and ran off again. But this time he couldn't catch her.  
  
"Ha, I guess that you had another failed attempt!"  
  
"Well, if you're so confident in winning, why don't we raise the stakes?"  
  
End notes: (VERY IMPORTANT!)  
  
Okay. I hope that you liked this chappie better.  
  
I don't know if you've noticed the change in my bio, but you might want to read it. Cause then your going to think that I'm sending out a new story.  
  
Okay, start from the beginning. My friend and I share this penname. She's writing stories too, but she hasn't submitted anything yet. She's going to soon, hopefully, so if you see anything by Cyber Harpie Lady on this penname, it's her. Don't get scared, don't worry. And I'm usually the only one who reviews, I think. 


	3. Strange Encounters

OMG! I haven't updated in like, SO LONG! Sooo... to start off... Thanking my reviewers!  
  
To Mai Wheeler: 5 stories? Whoa... but I'm doing the same... lol! Thanks for reviewing! I'd like to see another chapter of hacked INTO the shadow realm. It's sounds great!  
  
To KamataNoEve131: I'm glad that you like the story! And I'm glad that you like it so much that you bother to ask me about it on AIM! Lol! ^_^ It's so good to feel loved!  
  
To Hope for Love: I'm glad you like this story!  
  
To Mell Minamoto: I hate Kaiba. (Ducks from stampeding Kaiba fans) Sad truth, but I really do. I like using Kaiba as the "meddler" in my stories, though. Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I, DayDreamerz, do not own YuGiOh, or I'm With You.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Encounters  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So, why don't we raise the stakes?"  
  
Kaiba and his stupid threats aren't getting to me. "Bring it on!"  
  
"You win, I'll never bug you again. I win, you be my dog and do tricks for me for a month!"  
  
He just had to bring up the dog suit! "Fine!" We shook and then he left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next day, I looked for Mai. I either had to get closer to her, or let Kaiba take her. And I would never, ever, ever, let Mai fall into Kaiba's arms. He'd probably drop her, anyway.  
  
When I walked to school, I accidentally bumped into Mai.  
  
"Watch where you're going, dork!"  
  
"Sorry, your highness!"  
  
"I'll bet you anything that you planned here to see me today!"  
  
I didn't. "And I'll bet that you're just saying stuff so you can spend more time with me!"  
  
She blushed. Then she regained her normal color. "Yeah, right. You're the one that wants me."  
  
I scoffed. "Whatever. I'll see you around."  
  
She flounced away. I smiled to myself. Maybe she'll become a friend.  
  
Later, I heard that she made plans with a few popular girls and guys. Maybe she would ditch them. I decided that I would follow her later.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The Next Day  
  
I followed Mai and her "friends" to a nightclub. They walked in, got drinks, and talked for a while. I started to get bored, until they came out. I hid in the alley and heard their conversation.  
  
"So you're going to a party?" Mai's voice broke the long silence.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to come?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll wait here for you guys to come back."  
  
"Ok, no problem. Have fun, we'll only be gone a few hours."  
  
-Mai's POV-  
  
I was still waiting on the bridge that my so-called friends left me 5 hours ago. They said that they would only be gone for a FEW HOURS. It was eleven now.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
I listened for a car, a person, ANYONE or ANYTHING that could take me home. The only thing that I heard was a drip, drop. Great. It was going to rain.  
  
There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
I sighed. I knew that I could never trust them. Backstabbing friends. But then, I was one, too. Everybody that I thought I could love hurt me, and my parents always wanted me to be exactly like them.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me some where new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you  
  
I looked around again, looking for someone. Nobody was there, and least no one that I could see. The rain formed a hazy shield that blocked my eyes from seeing clearly.  
  
Nothing was going right tonight. I went to a club with her friends, but then left because we were blamed for starting a fight. When we were shooed out, Kayla, my friend, asked if I would like to go to a party with them. I didn't want to, because I didn't really like any of them. And I guess that's why they aren't, and probably never will, picking me up.  
  
I occasionally liked to be alone, but not now. I only liked to be alone when I knew that I wanted to be that way, and I didn't like to be alone when I knew that I was being back-stabbed by someone. Maybe they were trying to prove that my little "game" with boys wasn't fair.  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know? Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Why isn't anyone trying to find me? I shivered, and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I couldn't make out who it was, but at least it was someone.  
  
"Let's get you home." A familiar voice filled my ears, but it was husky, so I still wasn't sure who it was.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you  
  
The person stepped closer to me. I could finally see who it was! It was Joey! Why on earth was he coming out in the rain to take me home? I thought that Joey was just an annoying dork who just followed me around for fun!  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I shivered again. Joey took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders.  
  
"I hope you aren't cold."  
  
"I'm fine." I tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't leave my side.  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm With You  
  
Joey took my hand in his, and led me to a shaggy apartment not far off. It turned out to be his, so I didn't pick on him.  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Joey asked if I would stay with him for the night, and I accepted.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Not over yet! I promise! It won't be over for at least 3 more chappies! I promise!  
  
Anyway, read and review! Please! 


End file.
